Byakko Bronzo
Byakko Bronzo(びあこ ぶろんどぞ '' Biako Burondozo'') is an adopted member of the Bronzo Family and an Independent mage. He is one of the only members of the family to still have a title despite not being a blood line to the family, this may be due to the fact that his adopted grandmother, Yana Bronzo, found it sad to find a child abandoned with nothing to it's name. He is often seen as an outside by some people in the academy, but is very good friends with Yuri Bronzo, who understands what it's like to be an outsider. He currently lives in the Bronzo Household as one of it's guards. Appearance Byakko is seen to be a tall-muscular person with long blond hair and brown eyes and is often seen wearing his red trench coat with the Bronzo logo on the back and a black muscle shirt that was bigger than his chest. As a young boy, Byakko often wore loose clothing that made him feel relax whenever he had the time, he also allowed his long blond hair to be loose and free. It has also been seen that his right arm is a metal prosthetic, replacing his entire right hand after an accident that happened when he was 14 years old. After that, it left a huge scar on the stub of his left hand before being encased with the prosthetic, which is said to be made from one of the strongest metals in the Earth-land. After growing up, he got a bit taller and is often seen with his hair in knots and ponytail. Personality As a child, Byakko always often felt like an outcast in his home, due to the fact that even though he was adopted and given the name Bronzo, by blood he was an outsider. He was often alienated by most of the people in the family, which made him see himself as nothing more than the black sheep of the family. However, despite some of the cruelty from the other members, he often found comfort with some of the cousins he grew up with and his grandmother, making him a good person and kind to others. He is also often seen as a selfless person who managed to save his cousin, Duney Bronzo, from an animal by sacrificing his own right arm to a massive beast. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Since his childhood, he was trained under the Bronzo family fighting style under Yana Bronzo, teaching him what she knew. In sparring matches, he was seen to be able to keep up with many different family members, even lasting longer with his cousin Duney. Even with his metal arm, he is still seen to be able to take on multiple opponents at a time, even beating them using only his metal arm. Immense Magic - Even though his magic is still undetermined in size and scale, he is seen to be as a powerful mage in his own right, even though his cousins still have more power than him. In actuality, his magic is seen to be limited in some ways, one being that due to his right arm having a prosthetic, he isn't able to generate his magic throughout most of his body without his arm being under stress from the pressure. Enhanced Reflexes - Due to his single arm, he had to train his other senses to compensate for the loss of accessibility, often strengthening the other parts of his body as well as his right hand. After being given his prosthetic, he was able to make his body complete, and with his better toned reflexes he is able to often anticipate attacks before they even happen. Magical Abilities Equipment *'Prosthetic Arm' - When he was a young boy hanging out with Duney, the two decided to leave their house and journey around some of the woods that were considered dangerous. After entering the deepest part, they were ambushed by several beasts, one of which was about to attack Duney fron behind, but was saved by Byakko who pushed him with his right arm, loosing it as it was chewed off. Their grandmother came just in time to rescue them, but it was too late for Byakko's arm to be saved and was forced into wearing a new metal prosthetic. Trivia *The picture is based off of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist *His prosthetic is considered to be one of the strongest ever made, even able to take a punch from a magic-infused fist. Category:Bronzo Family Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage